


juxtaposition

by baichan



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baichan/pseuds/baichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arms wind around her waist, slim and supple and so breakable</p>
            </blockquote>





	juxtaposition

The smell of bubble gum wafts through the air like perfume. Satsuki doesn't wrinkle her nose; she doesn't even twitch when arms wind around her waist, slim and supple and so breakable - smooth skin and slender bird bones.

Fingers hook under her shirt and pull the fabric up, brushing her abdomen on the way.

She moves now, tilts her chin up and closes her eyes. Satsuki’s own hands move to cover the smaller ones. Angles over curves; bright whiteness over a tanner shadow; conspicuous callouses over artist’s hands.

“What a nice juxtaposition.” the voice purrs, raspy and seductive; fingers abandon Satsuki’s abdomen for hands.

She can feel hot breath along the arch of her spine, a face pressed to her back. 

Satsuki doesn't speak.

She breaths in and allows a subtle shudder at the feather light brush of knuckles against stomach. A slow giggle resonates out from behind her.

A kiss is pressed to Satsuki’s left shoulder blade as she’s slipped out of her shirt.


End file.
